danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kikuri Nagisa
Kikuri Nagisa (渚 菊理 Nagisa Kikuri) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and she is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. She holds the title Ultimate Matchmaker (超高校級の「マッチメーカー」chō kōkō kyū no “Matchimēkā”). Due to her owning a popular Online Dating Site for her clients. Fate Kikuri was the 2nd victim that died in the Prison Killing Game. She was the victim in Yukinoko's Murder Case due to her twin sister that has stolen her precious beloved. And thinking of doing it again with Takeshi Yakuzaka, Yukinoko decided to end her life in fit of revenge and jealousy. Though she confronted Yukinoko as to why she was doing this. She never got her answer as Yukinoko knock her out and finally electrocuted her in the pool, ending her life. Name and Development Her name Kikuri means kiku (菊) means "Chrysanthemum", a symbolic flower and interactively associates with lamentation at death, while ri (理) can mean "reason", "logic" and "general principle" in Buddhism. The word "kikuri" also means "bind fates together" and finally her last name Nagisa (渚) means Beach or Shore. The author created Kikuri to show a very loving girl in the Class Group. He wanted to create a different yet, simple girl that doesn't stand out much but at the same time, making people notice her from time to time. The other note Kikuri's design was suppose to be a plain pink color sailor school uniform but changes to a simple outdoor summer look. Appearance Kikuri is a short young woman, with fair white skin tone, with orange eyes, short orange hair with a red tropical flower on her head. She also wears a orange shirt with white stipes and a tie on her waist. She also wears a blue mini skirt with white ribbons as frills blue and white polka doted socks, one is knee high, and one is short and she also wears red sneakers with red heart design. She also has a pink heart bag which she always carry's around. Skills & Abilities Super High School Level Match Maker As the SHSL Match Maker, she gives her clients the best love life they had. She believes in "Happily Ever After." and so will try to find her clients the best prince/princess that her clients will stay happy forever. Her partnering never fails, and her website is a best hit so she is a great Match Maker. Personality Kikuri is describe as the somewhat older sister of the group. She handles the possibilities of her friends where she wants to socialize more and boost people's morale. She is always happy and caring but when something bad happens her mood quickly changes to a somewhat sad where she needs to think of an idea to set the mood to another course. She always tries to lift up the place where the mood can be on a happy atmosphere. She tries to resolve conflicts as much as she can, voids and tries to side with someone who is more correct. Mostly Kazuko Kanade as she was the only one who is certain to not let the group fall apart. A part of her is also strong like Kazuko but seeing as she was trying to be one she often makes mistakes, but that doesn't make her stop to find a way to make things better. But most of the time, she needs constant support or helper whenever she thought of a plan. Similarly how she connects to Takeshi Yakuzaka. History ---- ---- Full Body Sprites= |-| Sprite Icon= |-| Arts and Concepts= Kikuri_Nagisa_Beta_1.jpg|Beta Design 1 Kikuri Kikuri_Nagisa_Beta_2.jpg|Beta Design 2 Kikuri Scrum_Debate_1.jpg|Scrum Debate Portrait of Kazuko along with Kikuri Nagisa, Shinnosuke Shouyou, Takeshi Yakuzaka, Yukio Nagamasa. Kurosaki Yanagiya, and Xandu Audette. Trivia * Her first name is a reference to the Goddess, Kikuri-Hime, from the Persona Series and Devil Survivor. * She has common interests with Kanade and Takeshi * She has twin sister as mention during the trial of Chapter 2 ** Her twin sister made a short appearance in a Roleplay, Mad(e) in Three Wishes Bar. And her is Yumiki Nagisa. Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Female Category:Social-based Talents Category:Talent: Matchmaker